A Lost Friend
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: After years, old best friends reunite. What would happen? K A


_I once had a friend that was a boy back when the biggest problem in life was "Who stole my crayon?". We used to hold hands and be with each other all the time. But then I left, to go to United States. When I came back to my country (8 years later), I saw him. He wasn't the same anymore, and he was just too weird (more weird then me, which is surprising). Sometimes I try to remember when we where kids, and how he was my best friend. Now he is a stranger. A weird, yet cute stranger that I think I will never see again. I wrote this story just to say goodbye to those memories of hope. And to remind myself that I still have those memories, those foggy memories..._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I remember when I was little and every time I told girls in my class that my best friend was a boy, they would laugh at me and call _me_ a boy. I never thought of it as a bad thing, because he was my best friend. Though, while I last recall, I don't remember how we first met. Must have been those first grade friendships that just build up because he borrowed my crayon, or he gave me part of his cookie.

Even before we turn ten, we knew that we share a bond that was really deep. We knew how to cheer each other up, and be strong for one another when one of us fell. He was there when my mom died of a heart attack. I was there when his uncle told him about his parents dying in an airplane. We where there for each other when my dad said that we have to move out of the country, to China.

We both tried so hard to keep contact with each other but we just grew apart. Plus it didn't help that we where just 8 years old and didn't know much about internet back then.

But now, I'm 18 and he is 16. He found me with the power of the internet and my family members that stayed in the country. How he found my grandma's address I will never know.

It feels like old times, except I'm taller and look more like a "young woman", as his uncle said it.

He has change too. He was much taller than me, broader shoulders and his hands look enormous. I mean that in the most generous way.

I came for a visit because every since he found me, he insisted that I meet him in person. It took a lot of patience, money and, of course, puppy eyes to brake my dad's overprotective wall. However, my puppy eyes didn't work when my brother found out, so I had to do his laundry and clean his room for a week before he let me go even close to the door.

Now I'm here, sitting on his bed, reading a magazine because he is busy on the computer doing whatever he does. I gave up asking him questions a long time ago.

I feel like my hard work was for nothing and is making me feel frustrated.

I hear the sound of his chair rotating. I look up, hoping he would say something that we could do.

"I'm bored," he sighed, he stretched his arms and legs, a couple of cracks following.

"Well I am having a blast," I replied, flipping to the next page of the magazine. The advertisement was neat though, something about a cream that would prevent you from having zits. My brother would just love this.

I wonder if my friends are having a better time then me. I bet my friend Suki is enjoying the beaches of Hawaii, getting more tan then she usually is. I bet even Toph is having a better time then me. I would rather just seat at home, all day, and do nothing.

A light saber breaks my thinking fog. I look up to see my _best friend_ holding it with a smirk on his face.

He laughed, "You are going cross eyed." He positions the light saber in front of his arm and puts a cape on.

"I challenge you to a match!" he throws a green light saber at me, I catch it- surprisingly- with ease. I keep looking at him, waiting for him to say something else but he doesn't.

"You should know, Aang, my sword skills are impossible to beat." I stand up from his bed and position the sword in front of me.

He scoffed, "You are still the same hard headed girl I knew years ago, Katara." That sting. I swung the sword to the left, aiming for his right torso. He blocked it with his sword and push my sword to the right. Making me lose my balance for a few seconds. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, have I hit an old wound?" his voice bathing me in a shower of poison. I swung the sword, my throat making a warrior yell, aiming for the top of his head, but he again blocked it with his sword. This time, however, I struggle with the force of his sword, making the swords shake.

"Just give up, I don't want to make you cry. Like you use to do almost every day." his smug look made my heart beat faster. I frown but smirk.

"Like you didn't cry every day, white, scooby doo underwear!"

My smirk never leaving my face as I felt him push my sword off of his. His gray eyes showing me a thunderstorm inside of them.

"Hey! That fall really _did_ hurt okay?" he replied,

"Right... And me falling down the stairs was a real fun trip!"

He stopped the sword fighting, "Hey, I didn't know you where close to the stairs. Besides, you where really clumsy back then."

"Phss... like you weren't. Who trips on a flat ground?"

"Hey! A lot of people do! You should see how many likes I have in my facebook page."

"Wait, you did that?" I asked confused,

"Nope. But I did this,"

He smirked and swung his sword to my left, not that much force to it so I blocked it and push it away. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started laughing. He started laughing too, so much that there where tears in his eyes.

I had to seat down, my stomach was hurting from all the laughing. He sat beside me and put his head on his hands, trying to control his laughter.

The laughter slowly die down, leaving a comfortable silence.

"You know," I broke the silence, "I have missed you... and I'm not ashamed to say it."

He gave me a puzzle look, "Why would you be ashamed?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I don't know, maybe because I think you haven't missed me?"

He looked hurt, I looked away from his pain gazing eyes.

"You have been my best friend since the day I can remember. How could I have _not_ missed you!"

I tried not to smile, but I ended up with a grin, "Well... I'm here now."

He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back, "Yes you are... and I'm not ashamed to say it."

We both laughed. This time, in each others arms.

_~Kiara_


End file.
